


Katsudon, Alcohol, and Vkusno!

by chan_chan69



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Costumes, Drunkenness, Erotic, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_chan69/pseuds/chan_chan69
Summary: When it pours, it rains. When things happen, they happen. Okay, now who decided it was a good idea to let Yuuri drink?





	

**~o0o0o~**

**…**

**…**

**~o0o0o~**

When it pours, it rains. When things happen, they happen. Okay, now who decided it was a good idea to let Yuuri drink? "HIM. JUST HIM. YES." Katsuki Yuuri internally screamed. He clutched his head in utter despair—clamping in his body as he did so.

"Why. Why. Why. Just WHY?" He asked himself, careful enough to mind his volume. It wasn't some sort of mistake—judging by the items around the room. OK WOW. Yuuri blasted red as he remembered so many 'forbidden' thoughts that crossed his mind as he saw the bed. He slammed his head against the wall, silently wailing, writhing in frustration. He side glanced over to his sleeping coach.

"Look at him sleep so peacefully like nothing morally wrong was done." Yuuri side commented. He sighed, "Heh. I have no right to say that." He said to himself as though scolding. He carefully threw his feet off of the bed, giving the whole bed sheet over to his sleeping coach. Yuuri shuddered—much to his surprise and covered his mouth to prevent a hitch from leaving. He felt something trickle down from his posterior. If memory serves right, he passed put right after. Yuuri sent a glare over to his sleeping coach, Viktor. This was definitely not the best morning for Yuuri.

…

…

_~FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT~_

"OOIII VIKTOR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Yurio shouted, throwing a crumpled towel over to the said person.

The towel unfolded halfway and ended up falling too short from Viktor. Said person just stared at the towel then back to Yurio, "Would you like to try as well, Yurio?"

"NO WAY!" Shouted the younger one as he stomped away and attended to his own business.

Viktor just watched Yurio fade into the background and did his own thing. He removed the shades from his beloved little baby Makkachin then placed it on the nearest table. He obviously loves his little dog simply just by looking at how he interacts with him. Viktor giggled, "Yurio can be so obvious sometimes." He said.

It was a chilly night. He clung to his baby pooch for extra warmth. For some reason, it wasn't enough for him—which was pretty unusual since he was supposed to be used to it. He likes to wear thin clothes and let it loose to top it off. Viktor sighed and embraced his dog a little tighter. What was it that made him feel so..?

He couldn't find the right word.

Sighing once more, he stood up from his place and stretched his limbs. He put his hands on his hips and started walking around the room aimlessly. He ran his hand across his silver hair. His eyes expressed uncertainty and disdain over an unexplained emotion. His gaze shifted over to his table then to his bed where his little baby is currently relaxing. Everything feels homey just the way he wants it. But something just feels so out.

Shrugging, he decided to take this emotion out of his system. He removed his current set of clothes and settled for the fleece and jacket. Viktor just knows that this is something that only alcohol can cure. He let out a short whistle, signaling Makkachin to join him with his walk. He took a few seconds in fixing his hair and clothes before setting out.

He slowly opened the sliding door, allowing his dog to come out first then him. He raised a brow. What was the festivity and everything is… ghostly? He opened his phone to check the date.

Oh.

It was Halloween.

He let out a short whistle, "That explains." He pocketed his phone and gently closed his door. He fixed his warm gloves and playfully ruffled with his dog, "Accompany me again, okay?" He said, not caring whether Makkachin understands it or not. He strode down the hall and speculated at the decorations. Japan never seizes to amaze Viktor when it came to realism and decorations. Just look at them! Who wouldn't be impressed when a realistic severed head his there? Viktor laughed at himself for being too impressed about something cultural again. It was nice that he always catches himself being happy about cultures—especially Japanese Culture!

He went down the stairs and met Minako on the way.

"Oh! Heading out are we? Where're you going?" Minako asked, not caring about formalities anymore.

Viktor let out a good natured chuckle, "Just taking a short walk outside." He said.

Minako let out a cheeky whistle, "Oh really now? Are you sure it's not to meet a girl?"

Viktor brushed it off with a business smile, "That. I am sure." He jokingly said.

"If you say so!" Minako said as she waved goodbye and went inside.

"Arf!" Makkachin barked.

Viktor ruffled his head again, "Looks like someone is eager to go out." He headed to the counter to hand his keys, "I'll be out for a few hours."

The current receptionist nodded and hung his keys to the corresponding room number.

The Russian man gave his word of thanks and headed out.

It was definitely colder compared to the other nights. It was a right decision for him to wear something thick as he walked. He looked at the sky and felt the great peace it could offer as of the moment. The stars were pretty and the moon was shining magnificently. He took out his phone to take a good picture of this scenery. Smiling, he posted the picture over to instagram.

Needless to say, it got so many notes within an instant.

Satisfied, he put his phone back in his pocket and continued with the silent walk. He started humming along the way. Even he wasn't so sure when he started. He looked at the water scene. It was really relaxing.

"Aaahhh I must really be getting old." He mentally told himself. He stopped and decided to enjoy the scene before him a little longer. The calming waves matched with the reflection of the sky and city lights made his nerves less tense. It was like getting the sensation of having a burden get off of your shoulders. Viktor just smiled and enjoyed the peace.

"Oh. Viktor?"

Viktor shifted his gaze over to the little piggy, "Yuuri! Nice to see you!" He greeted.

Yuuri bowed, "Me too… Why are you out so late?" He said.

Viktor chuckled, "I could say the same thing to you." He jokingly replied, "Why are you out so late?"

"W-Well… I couldn't stay still, so I went to the ice rink…"

"Ahhh… Yuuri, you really do like ice skating don't you?" Viktor said, carefully closing in their distance from one another. He carefully eyes Yuuri from top to bottom, "Are you on your way home?" He immediately added.

"Eh?" Yuuri spluttered, "Eh—Uhhh—Yes—I mean… no ?" He said in a questioning tone, taking a small step back upon noticing the close proximity of their faces.

"THEN IT'S DECIDED!" Viktor shouted.

"Huh?"

Viktor grabbed his underling by locking arms with him, "JOIN ME THIS NIGHT OUT!"

"EHHH?"

…

…

"Lishen to ZISSS VIKTUUR!" Yuuri shouted, his speech slurred thanks to the power of alcohol, "You see! THIS IS THE PROBLEMM!"

"Yu-Yuuri..! You haven't told me anything yet…" Viktor slowly said, making sure that Yuuri got his message. "If I knew Yuuri couldn't hold his alcohol well, then we could've just drank at the inn…" He refrained from laughing since Yuuri just drank two shots of sake and got too high on alcohol, "Yuuri… would you like to go home?" He suggested.

Yuuri stopped acting drunk and stared at Viktor as though he did something wrong.

"Yu-Yuuri..?" Viktor cautiously repeated.

Yuuri placed down his glass and invaded Viktor's personal space—which wasn't so Yuuri-like—He bumped his forehead against Viktor's, "Only if you carry me." He demanded.

"Wow!" Viktor gleefully said to himself, "I wish Yuuri would be more like this however~" He carried his drunken mess charge. He placed Yuuri in a comfy position in his back and huffed, "I still prefer the shy Yuuri who struggles to say what he thinks." He said. He let out struggled sigh. Yuuri was heavier than he expected it to be. That or age.

Viktor called out to Makkachin, saying that it was time to leave the place—even though it wasn't THAT long yet. He went to the counter, telling one of the staffs that their payment was in the table. Viktor made sure to put in extra money in there so that the expenses for the alcohol and food there were met.

Makkachin ran ahead of Viktor and kept looking back, telling his master that he was eager to start walking again. Said master chuckled at the little wonders, "You two are seriously always making me happy."

"Viktuuuurrr…!" Yuuri murmured, slightly curling in at the sudden change of temperature. He didn't even reek that much of alcohol yet he was down after a few go. This was another discovery for Viktor. It was a nice feel for Viktor to feel Yuuri's body contact as he walked back to the Inn. The way Yuuri's nose breath down his nape, his baby skin being nice to the touch, and how everything felt so natural was somewhat so endearing that Viktor didn't want it to end.

The Russian man giggled and heaved up Yuuri. He smiled all the way home, "Yuuri! I hope you're aware that I love you to this extent!" He said, not hoping for a response, "This is actually the first time I felt so relaxed with another person… This just proves that you're a very important person to me!"

"Vicchan…" Yuuri murmured again but was enough to make Viktor's heart skip a beat. He nuzzled in more to get more of Viktor's body heat.

"O-Oh yeah! You had the same dog named after me..! Hahaha…" Viktor was flustered for a second. Thank goodness, he immediately remembered that thought. He awkwardly chuckled at himself all because he was flustered for this fan-slash-charge of his. Yuuri is surely a game changer for him. This guy here was the only one who could make him do such things. Along these lines, Viktor suddenly got curios as to how he even fell for this cute person. Shaking his head, he shrugged off that thought.

Makkachin dashed off again and turned to Viktor and started barking.

"Coming!" Viktor complied as he hurried his steps.

…

…

"…"

"Well this is rare." Nishigori commented.

"I didn't know Yuuri can't hold his alcohol..." Were the only words Viktor could say.

"You look kinda tired though…" Yuko also commented.

"Well… I didn't know Yuuri could be this heavy… That and I had to carry his things too…" Viktor dumbly replied.

"Should I help—No. I SHOULD help." Nishigori said as he got off Yuuri's things from Viktor.

"Thank you. I'll just take him up." Viktor said, smoothly excusing himself from the company and from the further questions that they may think of asking.

…

…

"Haaaahhh! HAAAAHH! I knew that it would be hard! But still—WOW! This is tiring!" Viktor managed to breathe out. Sure walking a smooth, straight path was nothing but things got a little too hard as he confronted the stairs.

So the equation was like this:

Viktor + Current Age + Yuuri's weight + Stairs = not a good outcome.

He carefully placed Yuuri on his bed. He eyed his own room. He found that someone left some Halloween costumes. They were supposed to be wearing those to great customers or if they want to join in on the Halloween festivities.

Something else came into mind for Viktor though.

Suddenly realizing his own train of thoughts, he immediately crossed out that thought. By all means, he must maintain their professional relationship—Hahaha LOL no.

He side glanced over to Yuuri.

How enticing for this young man to be so defenseless before Viktor—

No. Control yourself. Despite internally reprimanding himself, he was still eyeing on the unconscious Yuuri.

The young man was peacefully sleeping yet his very presence was very seductive. His sleeping face was beautiful—But what more if it were to show expressions of pleasure—

Viktor slapped himself and turned his back on Yuuri. He called Makkachin and buried his face there, "This is so hard you know that?" He complained.

"Viktor..?"

"Ohh! Yuuri! You're finally awake!" Viktor turned back to Yuuri, pretending that his actions a few moments ago didn't happen. He headed towards Yuuri who uncharacteristically pulled Viktor in, "WHOA!"

Their lips abruptly met and Viktor immediately pulled away after, "Yuuri?!"

Eyes glistening with slight hints of lust and alcohol, Yuuri just stared Viktor before speaking, "I'm horny…" He boldly announced as he pulled in Viktor once again to fulfill his lusty needs.

Their tongues played a game of dominance—Of course needless to say Viktor conquered victorious. In and out, they kept dancing. The younger of the two got pushed down, wrapping his arms around Viktor in the process.

"Don't blame me in the morning alright, little piggy?" Viktor whispered, playfully biting Yuuri's ear right after.

The younger one whimpered under Viktor's every touch. Everything was hot. Too hot to the touch. He wanted to pace to go faster. Greedy as it may be, but for some reason Yuuri felt bolder. It must be the alcohol but it sounds TOO impossible. He knows. He's sober. But he just suddenly craved for touch. It's mysterious even for him. He heavily breathed out as he felt a hand slide down his abdomen, "M-Mmm!" He covered his mouth from letting any other louder sounds from coming out.

Viktor noticed this little action and decided to have fun with it. He started undoing Yuuri's clothes, sliding down the zipper of his jacket, nibbling down on his right nipple.

"Haah—Mmmm!"

Smirking, played with it while still having the last layer of clothe on. He sucked on it hard as though he was trying to suck milk. His hands slid underneath Yuuri's clothes and gave soothing circles on the back area. He bit on Yuuri's nipple and gave it a playful tug, triggering a silent squeak from the younger one. After that, he went and played with the neglected left.

Yuuri heavily panted at Viktor's play. He was trying his best to keep his voice down but Viktor's moves were making all of Yuuri's efforts to keep quiet in vain.

"Nobody can hear us here, Yuuri." Viktor said, sending the younger one a ginger kiss, "Let me hear your voice." He huskily breathed, biting down on Yuuri's neck as he did so.

In one swift move, he removed the remaining of Yuuri's clothes. He left a red mark on his collar bone and started leaving butterfly kisses down until the navel. Yuuri arched his back in pleasure as he felt Viktor plunge lower, "Vi-Viktor! You're unfair..!" Yuuri managed to say, "T-Take off your clothes…!" He added.

Viktor stopped his activity and went back to meet face to face with Yuuri, "Take it off for me." With that, Viktor changed their positions.

Yuuri straddled his coach, hands trembling in excitement. He tried to unbutton one of them but to no avail. His hands were too shaky to even hold anything.

Viktor good-naturedly chuckled and held Yuuri's hand to guide him with the unbuttoning process. One by one the buttons were undone. Viktor took them off and undressed. He gave a suggestive look over to Yuuri and thrusted up.

Yuuri blasted red as he felt something hard rub against him, "Ahh!" He breathed out and put his face on Viktor's shoulder.

"Oohh. Don't go shy on me now little piggy. Who do you think suggested this in the first place?" Viktor said, kissing Yuuri on the cheek then to his shoulder. One hand slide up to Yuuri's back with another started invading another place, "Come on. Show me your face." He demanded, instantly capturing those lips the very moment they met face to face.

They dived into another deep kiss; tongues playing a game of dominance again. Viktor took this chance to insert a finger inside Yuuri's hole.

Ah yes. That moan for a response was perfect. They continued the deep kiss. One was to keep Yuuri from feeling the finger too much and the other was to fulfill the hunger of both parties. Viktor then inserted the next finger and then three. He started thrusting them in and out, eliciting more moans from his young lover.

"You are so cute you know that, Yuuri?" Viktor commented as he watched Yuuri's every facial expression to the pleasure. He bit Yuuri again this time on the chest area, "Can you put it in yourself?"

Dazed, Yuuri muttered a yes response although looking unsure himself.

Viktor gave a wolf whistle, "Wow. Aggressive tonight, aren't you?" growling as he kissed Yuuri's collarbone. He anchored the younger one's hips up. Yuuri's breath hitched as he felt a hot rod rub against him.

"Vi-Viktor..!" Yuuri breathed out, his hands clinging on the said man's hair. His breathing pattern turned rigid as he slowly sheathed him. Viktor on the other hand had to refrain from power thrusting. The tightness was real and hot. It wouldn't take that long for him to cum if he would start moving.

Slowly but surely, Yuuri inserted himself down to the hilt.

"Come on Yuuri, breath…" Viktor gingerly reminded as he further pushed down Yuuri.

"Hnnggg—!" Yuuri moaned, whimpering the process. He put his head on Viktor's shoulder and released a deep exhale. He deeply exhaled again, shuddering as he felt the whole thing inside of him. After a short breather, Yuuri started heaving himself up and down.

Viktor helped Yuuri relieve his own rod, pumping it in synch with his pace. He liked the face Yuuri was putting up. It was everything he wanted it to be. He was cute, adorable, sexy, hot, and erotic. Impatient and at the edge, Viktor started to thrust his hips.

"Wha—WAI—VIKTOR!" Yuuri squeaked as he shamelessly let out his most girliest moan ever known to man, "Haah—Sto—Ah—" He incoherently stuttered. Yuuri had long stopped heaving himself as Viktor did the work himself. He clung on to his coach for support instead.

It wasn't too long that the room was filled with bed creaks, erotic moans and pants from both parties.

Viktor finally took full control as they changed position. Yuuri was completely down to obedience as he got tossed to the bed, legs widely spread—crossing and clung to Viktor's hips for support. He pulled Viktor in for a deep kiss, tongues dancing in harmony. Viktor was first to pull away and dive deeper to mark his young lover, moving up until he got back to meet Yuuri's neglected lips.

A smooth line of saliva trickled as they parted. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck, "Do me harder." He begged.

Along those lines, something inside Viktor finally got lose and broke. Growling, he bit Yuuri's neck again and turned Yuuri around to face the bed sheets. Viktor compressed their bodies, his hand snaking on Yuuri's abdomen and the other grabbing his rod. He huskily breathed on to Yuuri's neck, pressing his lips for some affectionate gestures. A devious smile lingered in his features as he saw how red Yuuri's ears had become. No matter how Viktor looked at it, it was adorable and endearing. He leaned over to Yuuri's ears, "Let me remind you but don't blame me in the morning, little piggy." He lowly whispered, biting it right after, making Yuuri redder than he already is.

Viktor started to pound on Yuuri senselessly.

And the rest of the night was filled with sexiness and hormones.

…

…

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

"Ooh! Yuuri! You're awake! How's your body?" Viktor immediately asked, standing up from his bed, groggily making his way to Yuuri.

Yuuri blasted red as he saw those red marks he made on Viktor's body, "U-Uuuhhh…" He stammered.

"Hm?" Viktor slightly tilted his head to the side, "What's wrong?"

"UUUHHHHH…" Yuuri was still speechless.

Viktor chuckled as fondly played with Yuuri's hair, "I had the best night, what about you?" He asked, placing an affectionate kiss on Yuuri's forehead.

Yuuri, who is beet red, dumbly nodded in response. He fidgeted in irritation for a while before finally gathering the courage to speak up, "I—Uhhh… also feel… the same…" Yuuri managed to say, his voice gradually trailing out.

"But I need to apologize to you for something." Viktor said.

"?"

Viktor brilliantly smiled like the bright sun he is and said, "We need to apologize to everyone since I'm sure they heard everything!"

"HAAAAAAHHHH?!"

"WELL! These walls aren't even thick to begin with!" He nonchalantly added.

Yuuri clutched his aching head out of stress and back away, "HOLY SHIT! THAT WOULD MEAN MY FAMILY KNOWS I HAD SEX WITH MY COACH!" He mentally shouted. He turned to Viktor, who doesn't seem to be as stressed as him, and uncharacteristically glared at him.

Unaffected, Viktor skipped—yes he fucking skipped—over to Yuuri to close their proximity again, "One more!" He added. He smiled and pecked Yuuri on the lips, "Next time let's use those costumes! It'll be a waste not to use them!"

Yuuri blushed—but still angry and frustrated, "Why are you saying that like there's no problem doing it again here?! How am I going to explain this to my family?" He shouted.

"If that's what you're worried about, then you don't have to think too much about it!" Viktor gleefully announced, "They already know ever since that day you hugged me before and after competing with Yurio!"

If it were even possible, Yuuri went redder than any ripe tomato, "Wh-Wha-Wha-whaaa!" He covered his face in utter embarrassment and curled into a ball.

"Yuuri! It's not healthy to do those things while buck naked!" Viktor jokingly commented as he urged the younger one to stand again, "It's alright with them, actually." Viktor added, to reassure, "I handled all the things to handle a long time ago so no harm done."

"BUT STILL!" Yuuri retorted.

Viktor buried his face on Yuuri's hair, "Everything is alright. All that matters is that they know that I love you and the feeling is mutual."

Perhaps Yuuri could be a new world record holder for the brightest blush award. Hearing an 'I love you' in the morning didn't sound bad but it seemed to be a bad thing for his heart since it was beating too fast.

"Yuuri~ let's do it again sometime!" He suggested, "I like your honesty in bed!" He kissed Yuuri's cheek and blew on his ear, "What else can I say?" He whispered, smirking in the process,

"Vkusno."

Yuuri exploded out of sheer hotness and intensity of this morning's event, ultimately passing out.

"Eh? YUURI?!"

**~o0o0o~**

**END**

**~o0o0o~**

**DONE XD**

**Author's Note:**

> Weew! I finally got an invitation from Ao3 TTwTT. This one is also posted in mf ff actount (Invisible-16) sadly I couldn't find YOI category...


End file.
